kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Worlds
This is a complete list of Worlds seen in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. Each World is represented by its world card and/or logo and given a basic description as to its relevance in the series. 100 Acre Wood 100 Acre Wood's World Card. The 100 Acre Wood (also spelled as Hundred Acre Wood) is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, although in the latter it is only accessible through the Command Board. It is based off A. A. Milne's stories of Winnie the Pooh, which were later made into short films since 1968. In general it is a mini-game world in which Sora assists Pooh and his friends with different challenges. The Keyhole for this world is the clasp on the front of the storybook through which Sora enters the world. Agrabah Agrabah's World Card. Agrabah's Re:coded Logo. Agrabah is a World in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts coded. Agrabah is based off of the setting in the 1992 film Aladdin. Agrabah is home to Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Jafar, and Iago. Agrabah is a city built on a very large desert, and as such, sandstorms frequent Agrabah which has resulted in many of the buildings being damaged and weathered heavily. Agrabah has many secret passages to get to other places, one of them leading to The Cave of Wonders. The Cave of Wonders is made up of many puzzles and is full of different treasures as well as traps. The Keyhole for this world is hidden deep in The Cave of Wonders, within the Lamp Chamber. Atlantica Atlantica's World Card. Atlantica is a World in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts II. The world is based off the setting in the 1989 film The Little Mermaid. This world is home to King Triton, Ariel, Ursula, Sebastian, and Flounder. The Heartless that appear in Atlantica are unique to it, such as Sea Neons which resemble a jellyfish. Almost completely underwater, Atlantica is a rocky world with immense holes on its surface. Its Keyhole is hidden within Ariel's grotto. Beast's Castle Beast's Castle's World Card. Beast's Castle is a World in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, based on the 1991 Disney film Beauty and the Beast. Beast's Castle is home to Beast, Belle, Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Wardrobe. Beast's Castle looks much like a Loire-Valley-styled castle in old France. Castle Oblivion Castle Oblivion's World Card. Castle Oblivion's Re:coded Logo. Castle Oblivion is a World found in the Realm Between in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as the only real world in the game. It also appears within cutscenes in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and a digital copy of the world appears in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. It consists of thirteen floors and twelve basements. Originally, Castle Oblivion was the Land of Departure, for which the Keyhole was sealed by Aqua to protect Ventus's comatose body in the Chamber of Waking. Castle of Dreams Castle of Dreams's World Card. The Castle of Dreams is a World in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The Castle of Dreams is based off of the setting in the 1950 film Cinderella. The Castle of Dreams is home to Cinderella, Prince Charming, the Grand Duke, and Lady Tremaine. The Castle of Dreams consists of Lady Tremaine's house, a forest, the castle courtyard, and the castle. Christmas Town :See 'Halloween Town.'' Deep Jungle Deep Jungle's World Card. '''Deep Jungle is a World in Kingdom Hearts. Deep Jungle is based on one of the areas from the 1999 film Tarzan. Tarzan, Jane, and Clayton are residents there, and Deep Jungle is also the home of Sabor. Deep Jungle mainly consists of gargantuan trees, vines and waterfalls. There is a treehouse and a camp made by humans as a research base; aside from that the area is pure wildlife. The Keyhole is hidden deep in a cavern on the outskirts of the Cliff. Deep Space Deep Space's World Card. Deep Space is a World in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The world Deep Space comes from part of the setting in the movie Lilo & Stitch. The residents of Deep Space are Experiment 626, Dr. Jumba, the Grand Councilwoman, and Captain Gantu. Deep Space is a ship flying through an unknown part of the galaxy, and is a very large ship with many rooms and several high-tech weapons. Destiny Islands Destiny Islands's World Card Destiny Islands's Re:coded Logo Destiny Islands is the first World playable and appears in every game in the Kingdom Hearts series, including the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. It is home to Sora and Riku, though Kairi lived there after moving from Radiant Garden. Destiny Islands consists of a town where all the residents live. Across the sea, there is also a large island which has many large trees, numerous tree houses, and a shack. Disney Castle Disney Castle's World Card. Disney Castle's World Card in Kingdom Hearts. Disney Castle is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, though it is only playable in Kingdom Hearts II. Its residents include Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Daisy Duck to name a few. It is also the location of the Cornerstone of Light and is a bridge for Sora to gain access to Timeless River. The castle's courtyard is full of large bushes, many of them carved into the shape of characters from the Mickey Mouse cartoon "The Band Concert". The Courtyard leads to the Gummi Hangar which is full of high-tech Gummi Ship materials. Disney Town Disney Town's World Card. Disney Town is a World in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Disney Town is home to Queen Minnie, Horace Horsecollar, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Pete, and Mickey, however Mickey never makes an appearance in this world. Disney Town consists of very large Racing Track, a court to play Fruitball, and the Plaza, each area filled with various types of houses. Dwarf Woodlands Dwarf Woodlands's World Card. The Dwarf Woodlands is a World in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The world is based off of the setting in the Disney movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Dwarf Woodlands is home to Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs, the Queen, and the Prince. Dwarf Woodlands has a Castle where the ruler of the world, the Queen, resides. Outside of the castle is a meadow, which leads to a very dark forest. On the other side of the forest there is a cottage where the Seven Dwarfs live. There is a path from the cottage to a cave which the Dwarfs use to mine rare jewels. Enchanted Dominion Enchanted Dominion's World Card. The Enchanted Dominion is a World in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The world Enchanted Dominion is based off of the setting of the Disney movie Sleeping Beauty. Enchanted Dominion is home to Aurora, Prince Philip, Maleficent, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Enchanted Dominion has a castle where Princess Aurora resides, and outside of the castle there is a large bridge, which leads to a long winding path to Maleficent's lair, which is also a castle. End of the World End of the World's World Card. The End of the World is the final World that appears in Kingdom Hearts. Unlike other worlds, this world does not have any residents except for the Heartless. In Kingdom Hearts this is where Sora defeated Xehanort's Heartless and stopped Heartless from taking over all the worlds. The End of the World consists of a purple sea of darkness, with small rock formations as platforms. Deeper in, lies a link to each of the different worlds in Kingdom Hearts. Halloween Town Halloween Town's World Card. Halloween Town is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It is the home of Jack Skellington and the Mayor, as well as Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel. It is attached to Christmas Town through a portal hidden inside of a hollow tree trunk. It may also connect to other holiday-related worlds as trees are seen sporting icons for Thanksgiving, Saint Patrick's Day, and other holidays. However, these are never explored or mentioned. This world, as well as Christmas Town, are based on the 1993 film The Nightmare Before Christmas, which was originally released by Disney's "Touchstone Pictures" line. Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Hollow Bastion's World Card. Radiant Garden's World Card. Hollow Bastion, formerly known as Radiant Garden, is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts coded. Hollow Bastion is an original world in the Kingdom Hearts series and is not based off any films. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and Merlin are residents of Hollow Bastion. The World is originally ruled by Ansem, though Maleficent later proclaimed herself ruler after taking over the castle. The Keyhole is in the Great Hall in the castle, and the Gate is hidden in Sora's Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee card. Keyblade Graveyard Keyblade Graveyard's World Card. The Keyblade Graveyard is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Before its formal introduction as a world, the Keyblade Graveyard was known as "The Badlands" (謎の荒野 Nazo no Arano?, lit. "The Mysterious Wasteland") due to its desert-like environment. It is in this world where the legendary Keyblade War was fought. It is also the setting of the final set of battles of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, as well as the origin place of Vanitas, Terra-Xehanort and the Lingering Will. Land of Departure Land of Departure's World Card. The Land of Departure is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, and behaves as Traverse Town does, acting as a hub for Terra, Aqua, and Ventus during the course of the game. Like Traverse Town, the Land of Departure is located between light and darkness, and also appears to be the location in which Keyblade wielders are trained to become masters. La Cité des Cloches Mirage Arena Mirage Arena's World Card. The Mirage Arena is a World in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and acts like Olympus Coliseum has in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, giving the player optional tournaments of fighting enemies. The Mirage Arena consists of three areas: the entrance, which is a simple small blue platform with a teleporter to the lobby, a large circular blue platform which contains a computer to select the tournament, and another teleporter to the arena where the match is held, which changes appearance depending on the tournament entered. Monstro Monstro is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Pinocchio and Geppetto reside there for a short time in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, but they soon escape and go to Traverse Town. The world Monstro is a very huge labyrinth. The scenery varies depending on the area of Monstro, but mainly consists of pink and purple walls and floors with yellow and green spots scattered across them. Monstro is also filled with pink and blue circular platforms. Mysterious Tower Mysterious Tower's World Card. The Mysterious Tower is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and is connected to Twilight Town by a magical railway. It is the home of Yen Sid and is the first location the player visits outside of Twilight Town in Kingdom Hearts II, and serves for a starting point for Sora's and Mickey's quests. Neverland Neverland's World Card. Neverland is a World in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The world is based off of the area in the movie Peter Pan. Neverland is home to Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Captain Hook, and Smee. The World of Neverland consists of Captain Hook's pirate ship, quite a few rock formations and islands around the ship, and a tropical landscape of lush green grass, trees, and filled with rivers, lakes, and waterfalls. Olympus Coliseum Olympus Coliseum's World Card in Kingdom Hearts. Olympus Coliseum's World Card in Kingdom Hearts II. Olympus Coliseum's World Card in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The Olympus Coliseum is a World seen in every Kingdom Hearts game, though it is not likely to appear in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. The World is based off the location of the same name in the movie Hercules, and indirectly off a similar structure built in ancient Rome. It is the home to Hercules, Hades, Philoctetes, and Megara, among others. In Kingdom Hearts, it serves as a place where optional fighting Tournaments are held for prizes. In Kingdom Hearts II, the Underworld is introduced and the tournaments are held in the Underdrome. Port Royal Port Royal's World Card. Port Royal is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts II and is one of only two worlds based off a live-action movie, the other being Space Paranoids. The World is very dark, lit only by spots of moonlight, and is home to Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, and Captain Barbossa. This World is based off Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, the most recent film to have a Kingdom Hearts World designed from it. Prankster's Paradise Pride Lands Pride Lands's World Card. The Pride Lands are a World seen only in Kingdom Hearts II. They are based off the African savannah, though they were originally designed for the 1994 film, The Lion King. The Pride Lands are home of Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, and several others. Though the World is titled as the "Pride Lands", parts of the World include the elephant graveyard and the oasis, which are not counted as part of the Pride Lands in The Lion King. Radiant Garden :See 'Hollow Bastion.'' Realm of Darkness The '''Realm of Darkness is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. The Realm of Darkness has no known inhabitants except for countless Heartless. The Realm of Darkness is made up of large unusual shaped rock formations, with darkness seeping out of them. Besides the rock formations, there is no scenery, and the sky is pure black. Symphony of Sorcery Space Paranoids Space Paranoids's World Card. Space Paranoids is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts II. It is based off the 1982 film Tron. This is another world based on a live-action movie like Port Royal. Space Paranoids is home to Tron, Sark, and the MCP. It takes place completely inside Ansem the Wise's computer, so in turn, it has a futuristic feel. Neon lines line the world, making it look even more futuristic. Since Space Paranoids is a world inside another world, it does not have a Keyhole or Gate. The Country of the Musketeers The Land of Dragons The Land of Dragons's World Card. The Land of Dragons is a World in Kingdom Hearts II. The world is based off of the setting of the movie Mulan. The Land of Dragons is home to Mulan, Mushu, Captain Shang, the Emperor, and Shan-Yu. The Land of Dragons consists of two Chinese villages, one of which is later burned down by Shan-Yu, The palace where the Emperor and his army resides, and mountainous terrain surrounding everything. The hidden Gate to show the path to other worlds is hidden in Shan-Yu's sword. The Grid The World That Never Was The World That Never Was's World Card The World That Never Was is the final World in Kingdom Hearts II and it is a World that is used commonly in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. The World That Never Was is completely abandoned excluding Organization XIII in the Castle That Never Was and Kairi when she is kept there for a short time. The World That Never Was has the setting of a very dark city with all buildings in it black. The Castle That Never Was is a very large castle in The World That Never Was. The Castle That Never was is filled with countless rooms and inhabited by several Nobodies. Timeless River Timeless River's World Card. Timeless River is a World in Kingdom Hearts II. Timeless River is home to first mate Mickey, Captain Pete, Clarabelle Cow, and Horace Horsecollar, and is based on the black and white short films released by Disney in the late 1920s and early 1930s. Timeless River consists of portals to Mickey's house, a hotel on fire, a small Lilliput with houses and cannons, and the construction site of the castle. Timeless River also contains a pier, a waterway, and a wharf. Everything in Timeless River appears in black and white. Traverse Town Traverse Town's World Card. Traverse Town's Re:coded Logo. Traverse Town is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts coded, as well as being seen in trailers for the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. It is a Kingdom Hearts original world and the first playable world outside of Destiny Islands. Traverse Town, one of the worlds being located between light and darkness, serves as a hub and a sort of "home base" for Sora during the first Kingdom Hearts. In the first game, the notable residents of the town are Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Merlin, the Fairy Godmother, Pinocchio, and Geppetto, though some of them are only temporary residents here. Many of them end up in Hollow Bastion for the events of Kingdom Hearts II. The Keyhole is hidden inside the second district fountain. Twilight Town Twilight Town's World Card. Twilight Town is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It is Roxas's hometown, though the Nobodies have since taken it over. The town's name comes from the fact that it is in eternal twilight sunset. This world is connected to the Mysterious Tower where Yen Sid resides. Twilight Town is one of the larger explorable areas in the games, and is divided into several areas, called districts. There is also a digital copy of Twilight Town that DiZ used to keep Roxas occupied while taking care of Organization XIII. Wonderland Wonderland's World Card. Wonderland's Re:coded Logo. Wonderland is a World in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts coded. The world is based off the film Alice in Wonderland. It is home to Alice, the Cheshire Cat, the Queen of Hearts, the White Rabbit, and many more. The entrance to Wonderland is a very odd room called the Bizarre Room. Beyond that point, most of Wonderland is a very large forest in the form of a maze, and leads to the court, where the Queen makes her rulings. The Keyhole is hidden in the mouth of the Doorknob in the Bizarre Room. See also *All Worlds categorized *Universe of Kingdom Hearts *World symbols *